Running
by Fudaanshi
Summary: "No PDA on the practice field!" KuraSawa Fic. [One-Shot]


He's always running alone.

Kuramochi leaned against a nearby pool and crossed his arms. Sawamura was always running. Maybe it was the Coaches influence, or maybe he did it to clear his head. The shortstop didn't think of it any further. He forced himself to wake up early so he could watch, or maybe join, the running pitcher.

Running alone, is that what he likes?

Kuramochi sighed and let his eyes follow Sawamura as he ran circles in the practice field. The sun barely peaked up over the horizon, casting an array of red and oranges across the field. The wind blew lightly and the sky was dotted with few clouds. To Kuramochi, it seemed perfect. The scene fit the pitcher.

Maybe joining him would ruin the mood?

Kuramochi watched as the pitcher slowed his pace and crossed his arms behind his head. The shortstop smiled and pushed himself off the pole. He already exhausted himself before morning practice, that is something he would do. Kuramochi kept his eyes tamed on Sawamura as he started to pick up the pace again.

Ah, what am I doing?

Kuramochi shoved his hands into his pants pockets and turned around. He knew the rest of the team wouldn't be awake for another half hour or so, and he didn't want to get caught watching their relief pitcher running. The shortstop walked away from from the field and reached the gate before turning his head to look back at Sawamura.

"Hey! Kuramochi-senpai!" Called Sawamura from the other side of the field. "What are you doing here?!" The pitcher began to run in his direction while waving his left arm in the air.

Kuramochi's brain had stopped working. He never meant to interact with the pitcher while he was here, he just wanted to see what he looked like while he was running. Kurmochi cursed himself before he turned to face Sawamura, who had already made it over to him.

"Did you come to run also?!" His eyes danced with excitement while he waited for his senpai to respond.

Kuramochi let out a small sigh and pushed Sawamura's head away with the palm of his hand. "I can't let you get ahead of your senpai now, can I?" He let a smile cross his face before taking of at a slow jog around Sawamura.

Nothing bad could happen, right?

"Kuramochi-senpai!" Sawamura called from behind him, "Don't take off so suddenly!" Kuramochi dropped his pace a little and let his kouhai catch up to him before slowly increasing his pace again. Sawamura stayed by his side for most of the run, only yelling now and again if he was falling behind.

"You're really a leg monster, Kuramochi-senpai," Sawamura stated as he slumped against the fence, he was dripping sweat and was breathing heavely. Maybe Kuramochi ran to fast for him. If Kuramochi had known Sawamura was going to get exhausted that quickly, he would of let him set the pace.

"Hey, Bakamura," Kuramochi sat down beside Sawamura and turned his head upwards to look at the morning sky. "Can I join you in running tomorrow morning?"

The pitcher blinked at him a couple times before he responded, "Ah- Yea! But I can't run like that everyday," he stated before he took a deep breath, "But, Kuramochi-senpai, won't the rest of the team get suspicious if we spend more time together?"

That was the question that Kuramochi kept to himself. He didn't know what to expect if the rest of the team found out about them, maybe something good would happen, maybe something bad. Kuramoch didn't care either way, he only wanted to spend time with Sawamura.

"Let them think what they want," Kuramochi said as he lifted himself off the fence and turned his to face Sawamura. "But right now, it's just you and me." He leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Kuramochi pulled away and threw himself back against the fence. He placed a hand across Sawamura's shoulder before speaking, "The team won't be up and ready for a little while, so we should be fine here." He felt himself blushing as he looked back up at the sky.

Sawamura leaned into him and let out a long breath, "I really want to pitch, why couldn't you be a catcher, Kuramochi-senpai?"

"Because that's that bastards job." An image of Miyuki laughing at Kuramochi for confessing to Sawamura popped into his head. He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip around the pitchers shoulder.

"No PDA on the practice field!" shouted someone from nearby.

Kuramochi felt his eye twitch as he looked over in the direction of the sidewalk. Standing there in his practice uniform was the bastard himself, Miyuki Kazuya. He shot a glare in his direction and looked back over to Sawamura, who hadn't said anything yet.

The pitcher was breathing softly against him. He had fallen asleep not ten minuets after running. Maybe he didn't get much sleep last night? That would of been Kuramochi's fault for keeping him up and playing games with him.

"Are you two done making out so we can start practice?!" Shouted Jun from nearby.

Damn it, was all Kuramochi thought as he closed his eyes and rested his head atop Sawamuras.

Maybe he could pretend they weren't there and sleep a little with his pitcher.


End file.
